Electronic display devices such as tablets, e-readers, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such touchscreen electronic display devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an e-book, an online article or blog, images, documents, or a movie or video, just to name a few types. Such devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the displayed content. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touchscreen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The user may interact with the touch-sensitive device using fingers, a stylus, or other implement. The touchscreen display may be backlit or not and may be implemented, for instance, with a light emitting diode (LED) screen or an electrophoretic display. Such devices also may include other touch-sensitive surfaces, such as a track pad (e.g., a capacitive or resistive touch sensor) or a touch-sensitive housing (e.g., acoustic sensor).